sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood Speech
((The following speech is IC but has OOC implications please consider it carefully as it is mandatory reading. An OOC summary will follow.)) Introduction Welcome citizens, I am Protocol Droid D4-R9, Special Attache to the Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Per Imperial Decree AR-6222019 our sovereign commands all citizens to view the following holo-recording and to adhere to the principles within. His Majesty deems this speech as critical to his vision for the cohesion of our order and the future of our realm. *''D4-R9 plays the holo recording, a picture of the Lord Emperor appears, it is his first address since his ascension and the first time all of the Imperium and the galaxy can see his face*'' The Brotherhood Speech "Citizens of the Imperium, We speak to you today not only as your sovereign and master but as your leader and brother. In our recent dealings, we have experienced great internal conflict. Fellow citizens have lashed out at there brothers and sisters and the result of these conflicts have led to discord, sedition and even treason. We speak to you today to inspire change and encourage order. We are citizens of the same glorious order, our joint accomplishments are worthy of praise and historical note but as we increase our visibility on the galactic stage we invite ourselves to be targets of foreign enemies who covet what we have achieved. In order to keep our place in the galaxy we must come together, we must stand together and we must fight together but to accomplish those tasks we must be reminded of our loyalty and our brotherhood. For you who hear and see this message, who have stood with us in the past, are not only our subject but also our brother or sister. To that effect while we issue this message and decree, we do not command, but we ask that you recommit yourselves to brotherhood and sisterhood with one another and that you act loyally and defend your order's honor, reputation and fellow citizens. Should you not be able to recommit to brotherhood and sisterhood with your fellow citizens and loyalty to this Imperium, then I suggest you reconsider your citizenship. Our government will not stop your departure and you will not be hunted by our forces nor immediately considered an enemy. Rather it is our hope that we free you from any reservations you may have from serving your fellow brothers and sisters and for acting in contradiction to your conscience which may conflict with loyalty to the Imperium. For those who stay, I, Darth Veldarius, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, and Protector of the realm hereby issue the following commandment: "Do not strike against thy brother or sister whether by word, by weapon or by plot for whenst thou dost strike against thy brother thou dost strike against thyself and thou doth strike against Me. Such a strike is treason." May the serve us well and may our passions grant us strength, power and victory. May the Force ever serve you." ((OOC What the hell did you just say, Veld?")) ((So here is the situation: We have been encountering a lot of out of character drama and even current members have lashed out at each other in ways that are just inappropriate, demoralizing, and antagonistic to everything we have worked to accomplish. We are a guild, and a damn bad-ass one at that. We are one of the largest guilds with some of the most comprehensive lore and detail to our RP. We have members who are badass in RP, PVP, PVE and in pretty much every aspect of the game, but because of that the more we grow the more likely we are going to be targets of the plots of others who frankly are either jealous or irritated that we are as successful and organized as we are. In order to remain badass we need to work together. We need to have pride and loyalty in our guild. We must cooperate with eachother and apologize when we wrong our guild mates. We have to put an end to internal conflict of any kind, and we have to put on a strong face for those who may look at our guild for afar. Members of this guild are your brothers and sisters in this game. They are here to help you and support you. With this in mind, internal OOC conflict is unacceptable and will no longer be tolerated. As your leader, this starts with me. I am re-instituting the zero tolerance policy on harassment and disloyalty that worked in the guild under the previous Guild-master. You must treat your brothers and sisters with respect and you must support them when they need. Alternatively, if this doesn't sound like you, it may be time to reconsider your membership or have your officers reconsider it for you. Moreover, this means that it is now a dismissable offense to disrespect your guild and your brothers in front of people who are not our guild-mates. If you go out and talk shit about your brothers and sisters you should reconsider your membership or be dismissed from the guild. Many of us have become very close, and it is time that we act like it. If you cannot treat your guild-mates with respect, you hurt yourself and you hurt me. If you cannot be proud and loyal to your guild then you should walk away. We have advantages that many guilds do not have: We have a guild which has become a community with large numbers and a diverse following. All of us are committed to the guild. Luckily, we also have an officer corps that is experienced with community organizing and leadership development. In summary, if you harass or attack your fellow guild mate OOC, talk shit about your guild, plot against your fellow guild-mates or the guild itself, or you can't commit to brotherhood (sisterhood) pride and loyalty, then you should reconsider your membership or let us guide you to a decision. We can be the premier guild on this server but we must recommit ourselves to brotherhood (sisterhood), pride in our guild and loyalty. And we shall. Thank you all, Veldarius, Guildmaster.))